Why me, why now ?
by Fearerased
Summary: Une vie banale, voir pourrie et pourtant une soirée peut tout changer. Entouré des gens que j'aime je continue ma vie. Pourtant cet inconnu m'obsède, qui est-il et pourquoi est-il parti ?
1. De surprise en surprise

23h00.

Je tournais en rond sans cesse, dans moins d'une heure j'aurai vingt et un ans. Logiquement, quand notre anniversaire approche, on ressent une joie, de l'anticipation et pourtant moi je ne ressentais rien de tout cela. J'avais peur et un peu honte, déjà 21 années d'existence et ma vie ne ressemblait à rien.

J'avais arrêté mes études, car je ne me sentais pas capable de les continuer, j'avais un travail que je haïssais par-dessus tout et j'étais seule, désespérément seule. J'avais des amis, bien entendu, mais pourtant ce sentiment de solitude ne me quittait jamais, il était encré en moi en permanence. Je pense que certaines personnes ont besoin d'amour comme elles ont besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, je faisais partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

Je me présente, je me nomme Katherina Donovan, je suis d'origine italienne et belge et j'ai été me perdre à Los Angeles avec ma meilleure amie Roxane, pourquoi me direz-vous ? Croyez-moi, elle peut être extrêmement convaincante. Je suis normalement blonde mais depuis toute jeune je suis adepte des colorations, donc pour le moment je suis châtains avec des mèches blondes. Je suis de taille moyenne et plutôt mince. Soyons réaliste, je ne suis pas moche, mais pas un canon non plus. Mais revenons à nos moutons, j'étais en train de me plaindre de ma chienne de vie.

_- K, tu fous quoi là ? Ca fait une heure que tu devrais être prête. M'hurlait Roxane de la cuisine._

Me regardant à nouveau dans le miroir, je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon reflet comme d'habitude. J'avais une robe bustier rouge qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et le bustier était en dentelle, le tout rehaussé de haut-talons noir. Me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, je soufflais doucement et rejoignit ma meilleur amie dans la cuisine.

_- Si tu pouvais arrêter d'hurler cinq minutes, cela me motiverai peut-être à sortir de cette salle de bain plus vite. Lui répondis-je un sourire accroché au visage._

_- Connasse._

C'était habituel entre nous, des piques, des insultes, des crises de larmes ou de colère pourtant on ne savait pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance et nos pères étaient eux aussi meilleurs amis depuis leurs adolescences.

**- Toc, Toc, Toc –**

Je n'attendais personnes à une heure aussi tardive, nous étions censée rejoindre nos amis au bar directement et pas l'inverse, pourtant à voir la tête de Roxane, je savais qu'elle avait préparé quelque chose. Je n'aimais pas les surprises. Pour tout dire, je les haïssais par-dessus tout.

_- Ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Me dit-elle en arrivant dans notre salon_

_- Sans blague, marmonnais-je dans mon menton._

Mais avant que je ne puisse continuer à râler, je vis apparaître mes deux meilleurs amis qui étaient resté en Belgique et que j'avais quitté à contre cœur.

_- MICKEY, LOULOU. Hurlais-je en leurs sautant dessus._

Je ne les avaient plus vus depuis plus d'un an et cela me faisait souffrir. Ils étaient tout pour moi, ils avaient toujours été là pour moi. J'avais eu une relation avec l'un d'entre eux, mickey alias Max', notre « romance » avait duré un peu plus d'un an et elle n'était pas de tout repos. Nous étions impulsif tous les deux et nous avions un sale caractère alors imaginez ce que c'est de travailler avec et de vivre avec une personne aussi nerveuse que vous. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de nous séparer afin de préserver notre amitié. Depuis lors, notre relation était particulière, nous étions proche sans doute trop proche et j'étais partie afin de l'oublier, mais il faut parfois savoir admettre la vérité, il y a des personnes que vous n'arriverez jamais à oublier. Ensuite, il y avait Fabian alias Loulou, je travaillais aussi avec lui en Belgique, nous nous étions tous rencontré sur notre lieu de travail, Fabian était ma bouée de sauvetage, mon bol d'air frais, je pouvais tout lui dire et inversement.

_- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous vous êtes perdu ?_

_- Notre garçe préférée nous manquait que veux-tu, me répondis Max._

_- Ahah, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de remplaçante pour vous aider à faire vos conneries ? Demandais-je moqueuse._

_- Personnes ne t'arrive à la cheville ma biche, me lançait Fabian en mâchant bruyamment._

_- T'es sérieux fa', tu as déjà trouvé l'armoire à friandise. Lui dis Roxane en tapant du pied._

En regardant cette scène si courante dans mon ancienne vie, je me dis que mon 21 e anniversaire ne serait pas si terrible que ça. Je me positionnais dans le fauteuil et me pris un bacardi coca et regardant les personnes qui me sont chère se chamailler comme des gosses. Je sentis le fauteuil s'affaisser à côté de moi et je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était max qui s'était mis là, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et respirait son odeur.

_- Tu m'as manqué mickey, tu le sais ?_

_- Toi aussi ma belle, sinon je ne serai pas ici. Enfin, nous ne viendrons pas habitez ici._

Plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux bleus, je me relevais du fauteuil et fonçait vers ma soi-disant amie.

_- Chérie, commençais-je doucement, tu étais au courant ?_

Cette dernière avait visiblement compris que j'étais énervée et vexée qu'elle ait put me cacher une chose pareille.

_- Mais K, c'était ton cadeau, je n'allais pas gâcher la surprise. Me dit-elle avait son regard auquel je ne savais pas résister._

_- Aaargh ! Tu me gonfles ! On y va et je conduis ! Dis-je déterminé_

_- On est pas dans la merde gros. Dis doucement Fabian en pensant que je ne l'avais pas entendu._

Je lançais un regard noir à mes meilleurs amis avant de prendre la main de max pour le tirer vers le parking et lui montrer mon bébé, ma voiture, une Bmw m3 bleu électrique. En voyant sa réaction, je sus qu'il était sur le cul comme on disait chez nous.

_- Ferme ta bouche mon cœur, tu vas te débloquer la mâchoire. Bon on y va ?_

Après une dizaine de minutes de route, nous arrivions au « Two souls » un bar qui faisait office de boîte en même temps. Je ne mis que quelques minutes à repérer notre groupe au coin VIP. Une fois installée et les présentations terminées nous commandions notre première tournée à la jeune serveuse.

_- Je prendrais une pina colada, vous pouvez mettre une bouteille de jack Daniels et une de Captain Morgan aussi s'il vous plaît, cela convient à tout le monde ?_

Tout le monde hochait la tête pour montrer son accord. Le début de soirée se passait bien, nous discutions tous ensemble, j'avais ouvert certains cadeaux en présence de mes amis mais ceux de Roxane, Max et Fabian je comptais les ouvrir une fois à la maison. La boite était remplie et débordant d'une énergie nouvelle –sans doute dû à l'alcool en partie- je tirai mes amies afin que nous allions danser.

Nous étions euphorique, la musique faisait battre notre cœur d'un rythme effréné, nous nous déchainions, laissant sortir toutes les tensions qui avaient pu s'accumuler. Jetant un rapide regard vers notre table, je vis max me fixer et me sourire. De l'amour, voilà ce que j'y voyais et il devait sans doute y voir la même chose, mais nous ne pouvions pas, nous ne devions pas et on le savait, alors je lui rendis son sourire et scannait la foule de mes yeux. Il y avait beaucoup d'homme, des beaux et d'autres dont je n'allais pas donner mon avis.

Au bout d'une heure, mes amis me laissèrent tomber pour aller boire, personnellement je ne ressentais pas la soif, j'avais juste ce besoin de me défouler. Au bout d'une minute de danse solitaire, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et un corps ondulé au même rythme que le mien. Je sentis le souffle de mon nouveau partenaire sur mon oreille et cela me donnait des frissons.

_- Bonsoir, me murmurait une voix de velours à l'oreille._

_- Bonsoir étranger. Que me vaut l'honneur ? Répondis-je taquine._

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, j'étais de nature directe d'accord mais je n'avais même pas encore vu cet homme et je me lançais dans un jeu de séduction puéril. D'accord cela faisait un certain temps que j'étais célibataire mais quand même, le manque ne pouvait pas autant diriger mon corps. Voulant me retourner, l'inconnu me maintient fermement en place pour ne pas que je le vois.

_- Je vous ai regardé danser toute la soirée et je vous trouvais magnifique. Me susurrait-il doucement._

Cet homme devait être magnifique, une voix pareille ne laissait pas penser autre chose, c'était le genre de voix qui faisait flancher vos genoux et qui vous faisait sentir comme une guimauve.

_- Hum, puisque je ne peux pas voir votre visage à l'instar de vous, puis-je au moins savoir votre nom, gentleman ?_

_- Jasper, ma belle, on se reverra._

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je ne sentis plus sa prise sur mes hanches et son souffle sur mon cou, j'étais déstabilisée et max du le sentir car en moins de cinq minutes il était contre moi pour danser.

_- Tu fais toujours autant de ravage ma belle, et ça fait toujours aussi mal. Me dit-il peiné._

Je lui offris un petit sourire et lui embrassait la joue.

_- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours et tu le sais. Mais notre histoire est vouée à l'échec et nous le savons. Cela fera toujours mal, en quelque sorte, mais au final, tu restes dans ma vie et moi dans la tienne alors je suis prête à souffrir afin de te garder, pas toi mon cœur ?_

Les surnoms du genre était naturel entre nous, les câlins aussi et les bisous aussi. En Belgique nous étions Sexfriends et c'était le seul moyen pour nous de nous entendre.


	2. Vice et délice

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que les mettre en scène.

Les autres personnages sont inventés et m'appartiennent.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'ai déjà écrit quelques textes auparavant mais rien de bien concret, en espérant que cela vous plaise. :D .

* * *

_- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours et tu le sais. Mais notre histoire est vouée à l'échec et nous le savons. Cela fera toujours mal, en quelque sorte, mais au final, tu restes dans ma vie et moi dans la tienne alors je suis prête à souffrir afin de te garder, pas toi mon cœur ?_

Les surnoms du genre était naturel entre nous, les câlins aussi et les bisous aussi. En Belgique nous étions Sexfriends et c'était le seul moyen pour nous de nous entendre.

* * *

Je me laissais aller contre lui doucement, ce n'était pas une danse sensuelle avec lui, c'était comme s'il me berçait doucement. C'était comme si le temps était au ralenti, on voyait les gens danser ensemble, se déchainer et nous, nous nous contentions de bouger sans tenir compte du rythme ou de l'ambiance environnante.

_- Ce type t'a perturbé n'est-ce pas K ? Me demanda-t-il doucement_

_- Oui, mais on n'est pas obligé de parler de ça tu sais._

C'était faux, je voulais lui en parler, il connaissait tout de moi, mais je savais bien que ce genre de détails lui ferait mal, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, que je lui trouve quelqu'un avec qui sortir enfin si moi je revoyais mon inconnu prénommé Jasper.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions retournés à notre table et je m'étonnais pas de voir Roxane et Fabian en train de mélanger leurs salives, je lançais un regard désespéré à Max qui me le rendit bien, on savait qu'on allait devoir partager ma chambre, car croyez-moi une fois que les deux autres commençaient vous ne vouliez pas les séparer. C'est pour cela que nous dîmes au revoir au gens qui restaient et que nous rentrions à l'appartement.

Sans grand étonnement, Fabian et Roxane s'éclipsèrent tout de suite pour copuler nous dirons cela comme ça. Quant à moi, je m'absentais quelques minutes afin de mettre quelque chose de plus confortable qu'une robe ultra serrée et des talons de 15 cm, et je redescendis en mini short et un top afin de m'asseoir à la terrasse. Max ne tardait pas à me rejoindre pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

_- Ça te dit d'enfreindre les règles une fois de plus avec moi ? Lui demandais-je doucement_

_- Hum, tu es une mauvaise fréquentation K, tu fais de moi un mauvais garçon._

_- C'est pour cela que c'est à cause de toi que je suis accro à ce vice, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondis-je._

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je pris ma petite boîte et commençait à sortir tout ce que j'avais besoin pour nous rouler un petch. C'était une mauvaise habitude mais cela faisait tellement de bien de s'évader pendant quelques heures sans se préoccuper de nos problèmes. Quand j'eus fini je le tendis à Max qui l'alluma sans plus de cérémonie et qui soupira de bien être une fois que la fumée fût sortie de ses poumons.

_- Ca me manquait d'en fumer avec toi, on avait toujours tendance à se dire la vérité car on était défoncé, et je pense que c'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu mettre les choses au clair._

_- Tu commences à devenir philosophe B, ce n'est pas bien. Rigolais-je doucement._

Nous discutions de tout et de rien pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je ne voyais jamais le temps passer avec lui, j'étais juste bien, là où je devais être et pourtant ce Jasper hantait mon esprit. Cet homme avait réussi à me perturbé moi, alors que je n'avais même pas vu son visage. Quand le joint fut fini, max parti se coucher dans mon lit et moi j'enfilais juste mes baskets afin d'aller courir. Je n'avais pas sommeil, je me posais trop de questions et cela m'ennuyait alors quand c'était comme ça j'allais courir afin d'évacuer.

J'allais vers un parc que j'affectionnais particulièrement, il y régnait une ambiance paisible qui me relaxait le matin, sans plus attendre j'activais ma musique et me mis à courir en rythme. Après une heure de pause, j'allais me chercher un café chez un marchand ambulant, oui le café était définitivement ma plus grande faiblesse, j'avais besoin de cela pour fonctionner normalement.

M'asseyant sur un banc, je fis voyager mes yeux sur le lac en face de moi, mais mes yeux étaient attirés vers un homme sur ma droite qui arrivait vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Une personne normale se serait demandée pourquoi un inconnu venait vers elle avec une bête sourire sur le visage, et bien moi non, au fond de moi je le savais. J'avais cette boule au ventre et en même temps ce fourmillement qui m'avait habité durant la soirée d'hier.

_- Bonjour Jasper. Balançais-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot_

_- Bonjour ma belle, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?_

Cet homme était réellement beau, grand et élancé, blond avec des yeux bleus, des traits fins et un regard sur de lui. Il avait notamment l'air musclé et je me surprise à rêvasser à le voir sans son t-shirt –K, si tu commences à baver, il va partir en courant-, oui je parlais à ma conscience.

_- Jasper, mon cœur, je t'avais perdu de vue, tout le monde t'attend et Edward est déjà en train de râler car on va arriver en retard._

Non mais c'était qui cette fille, elle était petite avec les cheveux brun coupé court – Note mentale, le genre de Max- mais ce qui me fit mal c'était la façon dont elle tenait Jasper, je savais que c'était stupide de réagir comme cela mais au fond de moi ce type m'avait retourné et savoir qu'il avait une copine était juste horrible.

_- Alice, tu m'as interrompu, j'étais en train de parler à cette demoiselle. Alors pourrais-tu s'il te plaît t'excuser ? Lui dit-il assez durement._

La naine se retourna vers moi un regard hautain sur le visage, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Je n'étais pas une fille qu'on pouvait snober, je ne supportais pas ça alors je me levais et me rapprochait d'elle mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit un groupe de jeune se retrouvait derrière le Jasper en question, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

_- Alice ! Ça suffit ! Jasper est ton cousin, il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais comme tu le souhaites alors si tu pouvais lui foutre la paix pendant cinq minutes ça serait sympathique. Lançait une brune assez jolie._

_- Mais Bella, je l'aime moi !_

_- On s'en fou ! Dit un grand brun._

_- Désolé pour le dérangement ma belle, je te présente ma famille. Il y a Bella, la brune qui est avec Edward mon frère, ensuite la blonde c'est Rosalie, ma sœur, qui sort avec le grand brun qui s'achète une glace à 8h du matin et Alice ma cousine complètement cinglée. Me dit-il en mettant sa main dans le bas de mon dos._

Respire Katherina, respire. Est-ce normal cette tension que je ressens ? Il est si proche de moi et je peux dire que je me sens bien, encore mieux que quand je suis avec Max et ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne voudrais bouger pour rien au monde.

_- Enchantée, je me nomme Katherina mais tout le monde m'appelle K, je préfère pour tout dire._

_- Enchantée, me répondîmes-t-ils en cœur. Tu viens souvent ici ? Nous sommes nouveaux dans le quartier donc on ne sait pas trop où aller et quoi faire, me dit celle qui devait s'appeler Rosalie._

_- J'habite ici depuis un an avec des amis, si vous voulez on peut se retrouver demain midi ici même et on vous fera visiter, enfin si ça vous dit ? Proposais-je_

_- J'adore l'idée K, laisse nous ton numéro de Gsm et on s'appelle ? Me dit Bella_

* * *

Alors vous aimez ?


	3. Je me moque de votre avis

- J'adore l'idée K, laisse nous ton numéro de Gsm et on s'appelle ? Me dit Bella

* * *

Quand j'étais revenue à l'appartement, mes trois amis étaient en train de m'attendre au salon en buvant du café pour Roxane et Fabian et du Redbull pour Max', et je souris en constatant qu'une tasse de café et un Redbull m'attendait sagement sur la table basse du salon.

_- Bonjour, et merci. Je tenais juste à vous informez que j'ai croisez le beau blond d'hier avec sa famille au parc et je leurs ai proposé qu'on leurs fasse visiter la ville demain midi. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, j'irai seule. Dis-je rapidement._

_- B, on viendra tous, tu n'espères quand même pas qu'on te laisse seule avec des inconnus après tout ce qui t'es déjà arrivé ?! Me dit Fabian en se mettant à côté de moi._

Oui, mon meilleur ami super protecteur était de retour et même si ça pouvait être agaçant sa façon de veiller sur moi comme si j'avais cinq ans, moi cela me touchait. Je savais qu'après tout ce que j'avais vécu c'était agréable d'avoir des personnes qui se soucient réellement de vous. Sans réfléchir plus, je le pris dans mes bras. Il ne broncha pas, c'était habituel, j'étais impulsive et je réagissais souvent comme ça.

_- Ma belle, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne avec le type d'hier. Me dit Roxane._

_- Jasper, son nom c'est Jasper, et quoi ?_

J'étais devenue agressive, mais je ne sais pas, je ne supportais pas qu'on parle mal de lui ou autre.

_- Il est bizarre, comme s'il était trop parfait pour être vrai, et puis tu le connais depuis tout de suite une heure et tu es déjà bleue de lui, c'est bizarre. Me dit-elle doucement_

_- Attends de voir sa famille alors biche, ils sont tous comme ça. Et je sais que vous avez sans doute peur pour moi, mais je vais bien, je ne me sens pas en danger ou autre, je sais que je suis bien quand il est dans les parages, comme si toute ma douleur s'en allait, c'est encore plus fort que quand je suis avec toi Mickey, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est bon pour moi. Est-ce si mal ?_

Enervée et vexée, je montais dans ma chambre avant que l'un d'eux ne me trouve une excuse déplorable pour leurs jalousie évidente. Je sentis que Max rentrait dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était là et j'eu la confirmation de mes dire quand je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et sa tête s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

_- Elle a peur pour toi._

_- Je sais, mais je n'ai plus cinq ans, cela fait un an que cette histoire est terminée, elle doit arrêter de se prendre pour ma mère, j'ai survécu, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire en sorte d'être pleinement heureuse ?_

Je me retournais et me mis à califourchon sur lui pour poser mon front contre son front.

_- Il y a même une fille qui est carrément ton genre Babe. Souris-je_

Il me regardait avec un sourire, j'aimais cet homme, il m'avait tant donné et tant fait pour moi que je ne pourrais pas me séparer de lui, il serait toujours dans ma vie et je savais que c'était pareil dans son esprit.

Le lendemain.

_- Bon les gars, vous êtes prêt, sinon je pars sans vous ?! Criais-je du bas des escaliers._

Je les entendis marmonner des réponses incompréhensibles de là où je me trouvais, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je m'étais levée aux aurores pour être prête et présentable pour cette journée. Le soleil était au rendez-vous donc j'avais mis un mini-short blanc avec un léger pull gris chiné et des basket grises, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon lâche de sorte qu'on puisse voir mon tatouage. Roxane descendit la première elle avait mis une robe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec des spartiates, puis les garçons arrivèrent à leurs tours, il s'était fait beau aussi. Pour des gens qui n'étaient pas emballé, ils avaient réellement fait un effort, c'était impressionnant.

_- Tu es canon ma chérie, ça te va super bien. Me dit Max'_

_- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus vous savez, bon on est prêt. Je voudrais passer au StarBucks avant qu'on les rejoignes. Répondis-je._

Il savait tous mon addictions à ce bar à café, j'étais juste accro et il m'en fallait un par jour. Oui sacré dépense mais bon, la vie m'avait appris à vivre chaques secondes pleinement. Soudain, juste en franchissant le hall de mon paradis personnel, mon téléphone sonna et je vis que c'était Bella.

_-" Bella, salut ? On est là dans 5 minutes._

_- Salut K, pas de soucis, juste pour te dire qu'on sera un peu plus nombreux y'a les frères et soeur d'alice qui sont là aussi, ça ne pose pas de problème j'espère ?_

_- Euh non, pas de soucis. Vous voulez du café tant qu'on y est ?_

_- Non, Jasper est parti au StarBucks donc ça va aller._

_- On y est on va l'attendre alors._

_- Bonne idée, oh et K, impatiente de te voir."_

Jasper, Jasper allait venir ici, je commençais à paniquer et s'il me trouvait hideuse ou trop découverte ou..ou...

_- Bonjour princesse._

Mon dieu, ce timbre de voix, il me rendait toute molle et la bise dans ma nuque n'aidait pas vraiment à avoir des pensées cohérentes, depuis quand faisait-il si chaud dans cet établissement. Mes soi disant amis me regardèrent un sourire plaqué sur leurs visages, ils savaient l'effet qu'il me faisait. Les traîtres.

_- Bonjour, café ?_

Non sérieusement, c'est le seul truc que tu as réussi à sortir, bravo. Non mais qu'elle conne, il devait me considérer comme une fille sans cervelle. Génial.

_- Avec plaisir, tu en accepteras un de ma part, enfin vous tous. Enchanté je suis Jasper Cullen._

Une fois les présentations faites et les cafés acheté, nous nous étions rendu aux parc afin de retrouver les autres membres de cette famille. Et de ce que je vis de la réactions de mes amis, ils avaient trouvé, eux aussi, une personne qui leur donnait chaud.


End file.
